


one leg up

by SpicyJam



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ballet, Ballerina Hunk, Bottom Keith (Voltron), Clothed Sex, Clothing Kink, Crossdressing, Lingerie, Middle Hunk?????, Multi, Teasing, Top Shiro (Voltron), dont ask, hunk is a little shit in this one, is there a term for that, this is gonna be hard to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-03-17 12:24:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13658922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpicyJam/pseuds/SpicyJam
Summary: They crowd around him, and Hunk pecks a kiss on both of their cheeks as they pass, fingers trailing across his hips as they look for the zipper.Keith is the one that finds it, nestled between thick folds of shimmery white, and he has to drop to his knees to finagle the thing down.When Hunk leans over to help hold the skirt in place, Shiro gets an eyeful of the thing he's hiding underneath his croptop as it slides off of his shoulder and halfway down his arm. It's a soft pink, strappy number that digs prettily into his dark skin. The contrast kind of makes Shiro drool a little, as embarrassing as that is.Hunk catches him staring and winks. "I was feeling kind of, uh... sexy this morning. Thought it would be fun to wear while I danced."---Hunk teases his boyfriends with a new lingerie set after a dance session, and they respond appropriately.





	one leg up

**Author's Note:**

> did i create an au especially for this? i sure the fuck did
> 
> this prompt fill is 2 months late tho,,,,,,,,, 
> 
> _Hey. I love your writing and I'm so glad I found this before requests are over. Can you write either Shunk or Heith with some lingerie on Hunk. Hunk has had this planned in his mind for weeks and decides to wear his lingerie under his clothes and mess with Shiro or Keith until they're practically dying to fuck him silly. Thanks to you and your amazing writing._

As the final note of the piano playing through the speakers faded into nothing, Hunk relaxed his pose. His leg, lifted high into the air in a standard arabesque penchée, fell a few inches as the door to his studio squeaked open, and he was reminded again that he needed to oil the hinges.

"Come on in." He calls when the two figures in the doorway hesitate. The door slides open fully at the invitation and Shiro and Keith crowd in. The former smiles dopily as he takes in Hunk's outfit, until Keith elbows him to catch his attention.

"We were just wondering how it was going." Keith says, a bit red in the face despite how easily he spoke.

And who could blame them?

Hunk was decked out in his gear and had been for most of the day. Skin-tight tights colored like a nightsky, complete with stitched on stars to mimic galaxies, adorned his legs. The only reason they couldn't see every inch of him, from his feet to between his legs, is because of the thick, tulle-like skirt that gave him a bit of privacy.

(Not that it mattered much when he was doing the splits with one foot on the ground and exposing everything. He'd learned not to be very self-conscious— it just came with the profession.)

On his upper half he had more of a croptop. His costume was still receiving the finishing touches for the show that was happening the next weekend, but the crop-top was the best replacement he could get. During the actual show, he assumed it was going to be more of a pair of a nipple pasties than anything else.

He wondered if Lance actually convinced the costume designers to stitch diamonds where the nipples should be.

Hunk motions them closer, so that they aren't talking to each other halfway across the room, as he bends over into a stretch. Completely bent in half like this was an awkward way to talk, but they'd grown used to it.

"It's going great, guys. But, I'm glad you came in..."

He trails off conspiratorially, standing up to lift one side of his skirt. "See, I can't really get this thing off without a little help. And well... six hands are better than two." He grins at them, fluttering his lashes innocently. "Would you mind unzipping me?"

His boyfriends look ready to wrestle, or atleast rock-paper-scissors for the opportunity to do it first, and he lifts his hands above his head to stretch his arms. The croptop rises exponentially high, until they catch a glimpse of something pale and pink underneath it.

"Are you..." Shiro starts, before he flushes and cuts himself off. "Nevermind. Let's get you out of that thing."

They crowd around him, and Hunk pecks a kiss on both of their cheeks as they pass, fingers trailing across his hips as they look for the zipper.

Keith is the one that finds it, nestled between thick folds of shimmery white, and he has to drop to his knees to finagle the thing down. If safes were made out of the same material, they would be impossible to break into.

When Hunk leans over to help hold the skirt in place, Shiro gets an eyeful of the thing he's hiding underneath his croptop as it slides off of his shoulder and halfway down his arm. It's a soft pink, strappy number that digs prettily into his dark skin. The contrast kind of makes Shiro drool a little, as embarrassing as that is.

Hunk catches him staring and winks. "I was feeling kind of, uh... sexy this morning. Thought it would be fun to wear while I danced."

They hear Keith's soft intake of breath as the skirt slides down his legs, revealing the set he's squeezed himself into underneath. He has on a snug pair of panties with a bow at the front, practically begging to be untied so they can get to the prize. Along with that is a garter belt, holding tight to the leggings that are actually nothing more than a pair of stockings that just barely reach his midthigh.

It's a simple design, and very tame for a lingerie set, but it does wonders as they take in the pretty sight.

Hunk steps out of the skirt and bends over to neatly fold it so that it doesn't get dirty. His costume designer would _absolutely_ murder him.

As he does _that_ , Shiro and Keith realize that the panties are actually a thong; lacey and just barely see through in the front, only to have the strap in the back snuggly hidden by his plump backside.

They catch each other's eyes, and Keith jumps to his feet. "You're done practicing?"

Hunk hums thoughtfully as he steps away from them, pulling his shirt over his head and tossing it onto the balance bar. "Almost. I should probably try that last sequence again, but I promised Lance I wouldn't overdo it so that we could practice tomorrow." He muses aloud.

Warm hands circle around his waist and pull him back until he bumps into Keith's chest. "You're done practicing." He repeats, with an air of finality that has Hunk shivering.

Shiro steals his front before he can even argue (not that he would), capturing his lips in a near obscene kiss. His thumb slips beneath the bra strap, pulling it up just a few centimeters to let it snap back against his skin. Hunk moans into the kiss, and Shiro takes that opportunity to deepen it, slipping his tongue in to trace against Hunk's.

Keith traces the satin that's pulled tight against Hunk's skin, standing on the tips of his toes to suck a hickey against his shoulder. His teeth graze the sensitive skin of his neck, while his other hand circles his front to squeeze between his and Shiro's bodies, fingers dipping into his panties.

Hunk pulls back, leaning forward once to press a slightly more chaste kiss against Shiro's lips once more. "Wait a second, guys. I have to put this stuff away."

Keith groans behind him and the other two laugh at him, even though Shiro possessively nips at Hunk's bottom lip at the thought of having to wait.

"You two can be patient for me, can't you?"

"No." Keith says, just a touch pouty. He pulls away nonetheless, but not without running his fingers across the hardening length hidden in Hunk's thong.

As Hunk crosses the room to put away his clothes and hang them up in the wardrobe that he and Shiro had built together about a year ago, Shiro totally inconspicuously rearranges the front of his pants. Keith snorts, playfully rolling his eyes at the other when Shiro gives him a look.

"Like you're not affected." He teases back, pointing at the very visible hard-on Keith is sporting.

"Shut up." Keith mumbles, though he accepts the kiss that Shiro gives him as they wait.

Hunk brushes lint off of his bra, and even from this far away they can see him pause to circle his hardening nipple with one finger as he pulls the bobby pins out of his hair with the other.

"I should probably take a shower first..." Hunk laments as he takes his sweet time walking back over. "I'm all gross and sweaty."

The matching, deadpan looks they send his way are enough to make him laugh, offering a saucy grin in return. "Alright, alright. I hear you loud and clear."

He prances to the door, completely dressed down in nothing but his lingerie. He motions for them to follow absently, and they nearly trip over their feet as they trail after the beckon.

Once they make it to the bedroom, Keith wastes no time crowding in Hunk's space. He presses heated kisses against his face, and Hunk's giggles get lost in the onslaught. Shiro takes the time to find the lube, when he isn't getting distracted by the pretty view.

Hunk, pressed flat against the bed with Keith between his legs, kissing him silly. Their hips are shoved together in a slow-grind, and every so often he can hear the breathy moans that are pulled from Hunk's lungs.

He finds the lube half-stuffed under the bed from last time, and when resurfaces, he finds that Hunk has turned the tables on Keith. The latter is now squished under Hunk, legs wrapped around his waist as Hunk slips his hands under his shirt and rakes his fingernails across his skin.

Shiro watches them for the longest, resting his head against his palm. Hunk notices him first, between one kiss and the next, and he makes sure to give a loud, wanton moan when Keith grinds up against him again.

"You sure are voyeuristic today." Shiro says, voice nearly a growl as he stands to slot himself behind Hunk, pressing Keith even harder against the bed.

"You two seem to love it." Hunk quips back. Keith reaches up to give a punishing pinch to his nipples that have hardened so much they create an obvious peak against the soft fabric of his bra.

Keith sits up using his elbows, sandwiching Hunk between two bodies of pure muscle. Shiro passes the nearly empty bottle of lube to him, freeing his hands to feel up Hunk while Keith starts the prep.

First, Keith dips his fingers between Hunk's cheeks, pulling back the thong. He squeezes out more lube than necessary into his palm, and the cold press of it against his hole has Hunk squealing until Shiro shushes him with another heavy kiss.

He fingers him open, well practiced in doing it without being able to see. Hunk grinds against the two fingers shoved in him as deep as they can go in their positions, and Keith rewards him by shoving in another.

Shiro strips, tossing his clothes off the edge of the bed. When Hunk pulls back to begin taking off his ensemblé, Shiro shoos his hands away and pins them to his back. His only means of balance are his knees and Keith's fingers in his ass, now, and his cheeks flush at the thought.

He took the hint, though, and let the two do what they wanted. Shiro reaches between his front and Keith's to fondle the still-hardened length trapped in Hunk's underwear, and Hunk bucks into his grip.

Once he is sufficiently lubed up, Keith crawls out from under him, allowing Hunk to fall forward against the bed. Shiro takes over the job, then, stealing some of the lube that had slipped out and fingering it back in his hole.

Keith slips his pants down, showing off the fact that he had gone commando that day. He strokes his length to stave off some of the intensity as he watches his boyfriends go at it.

Shiro repositions them so that Hunk is sitting atop him, legs sprawled on either side of his hips. They're chest to chest so that Keith can watch as Shiro teases Hunk, pressing the tip of his cock against his loosened hole, only to pull back just before he slips inside, kissing away any and all of his complaints.

"What are you in the mood for today, Keith?" Shiro asks over Hunk's shoulder, hands holding Hunk steady so that he can't sink down onto the cock that's pressing against him. "Want to go first, and then I go?"

Keith shakes his head, crawling forward. He steals the bottle of lube that had snuck underneath the covers and squeezes another generous helping onto his fingers before he reaches behind him to prep himself. "I was thinking a sandwich. Hunk stuffed in between."

Hunk sucks in so sharply that he nearly chokes, and Shiro's eyes grow a twinge darker in interest. It wasn't often they went that route, but it was a fan favorite.

"Have I ever told you I love you?" Shiro jokes, helping Hunk to turn around so that his back is to Shiro's front.

"Every day." Keith says back, half a smile growing on his lips. He greets Hunk with a brief kiss, balancing himself up on his knees so that he can get a good view of the two as they get started.

His fingers pass over his prostate once or twice just as Hunk sinks down on Shiro's cock. The resulting moan that reverbs through their room goes straight to their dicks, Hunk throwing his head back at the stretch. It didn't hurt in the slightest, but it was almost overwhelming how good it felt.

Shiro thrusts into him just once before he stalls, keeping Hunk in place with a tight grip on either side of his waist while they wait for Keith.

And Keith takes his damn sweet time, teasing them both with the view of him fingering himself open until his cock drools pre down his leg. His skin is dusted in red by the time he declares himself adequately prepped, and Hunk's own cock is practically throbbing in time with his heartbeat as he tries to fuck down on Shiro's length.

"It's what you get for teasing us." Shiro says, not exactly with a cruel tone but it _feels_ that way.

Hunk responds appropriately by squeezing down on Shiro's cock until the other groans, fingernails raking up Hunk's thighs until they catch at the edge of his garter belt.

"Hey, don't start the party without me." Keith hobbles closer to them on his knees, faced away so that he can easily line up. He reaches back to stroke Hunk's cock a few times, transferring a bit of the lube.

Then, with little warning, he takes the entirety of Hunk's cock up his ass without pause. His breath shudders on his next exhale, but that's nothing compared to the stars that exploded behind Hunk's eyelids at the feeling.

Shiro tries another testing thrust, which sends Hunk into a fit of garbled moans.

"Guess he likes that." Keith teases, lifting his hips just a few inches before he lets them drop again with a soft 'slap' against Hunk’s.

Hunk's hands hover awkwardly in the air, unsure if they should go back to hang onto Shiro to pull him in for a kiss, or wrap around Keith's waist and jackhammer into him.

Shiro shifts, pulling Hunk off the bed a little ways so that he can get his legs underneath himself. Like this, all three are on their knees in what resembles a three-way doggystyle, with Hunk snugly slotted in the middle.

Keith moans, loud and clear, as that presses Hunk even further inside. Hunk ends up holding his hands on either side of Keith's head to keep himself balanced, knocking the two of them over against the bed.

Which was perfectly fine for Keith, really. He only needed to work his hips in that circular motion that Hunk went _crazy_ for to get them both off.

The feeling is indescribable and toe-curling as the two begin to fuck him at their own pace. Keith's is deceitfully sensual with slow, rolling grinds that stimulate his own prostate as he squeezes Hunk's cock deliciously tight.

Shiro isn't rough, per se, but his full-length thrusting knocks Hunk out of rhythm more often than not, until he can't think straight and can only focus on the way he's being stretched and turned inside out.

Keith crawls his fingers between his legs so that he can jerk himself off, biting his lip as he listens to Hunk's moaning that vibrates against his back. He tilts his head back to press a kiss against Hunk's cheek, but he misses and ends up smooching him across the temple, instead. Hunk offers a breathless laugh, tilting Keith's head closer with one hand so that they can slot their mouths together instead.

The entire time, neither boy can stop running their hands across the soft lingerie Hunk had wrapped himself in. Keith held tight to one of the straps of Hunk’s panties, releasing it with a twang and a sharp sting against Hunk’s thigh before he started over again as he picked up a rhythm to thrust to. Shiro was near obsessed with the bralette. One hand had slipped beneath it to tweak his nipples while he kissed and sucked along Hunk’s neck, slipping one bra strap down lower with only his teeth.

Hunk ends up cumming first, which was kind of expected, really. With Shiro pounding against his prostate, and Keith trying to milk him for all he was worth with his ass, it was inevitable.

He cums with a hoarse shout against Keith's skin, and Shiro follows him soon after. He fucks into him maybe a dozen more times before he presses in as deep as he can, teeth pressing down against the curve of Hunk's neck.

Hunk shudders at the feeling of being filled, and his moans take on a higher pitch as Keith continues to fuck himself on his length.

Shiro waddles as close as he can, still balls deep in Hunk's ass, to slip his hand between Keith's legs and jerk him off properly.

When he climaxes, Hunk almost passes out at the way his ass tries to milk him even further. He collapses bonelessly atop Keith's back, weakly groaning as Shiro pulls himself out with an embarrassingly wet sound.

They fling themselves onto the oversized mattress, breathing heavy as they let the post-orgasmic haze wash over them.

Keith reaches over to absently run his fingers across the silky soft lingerie still adorning Hunk's skin, and the latter can't help but laugh.

"You know... I was waiting for you guys to catch me wearing this." He confesses, happily rolling over into a hug as Shiro opens up his arms. Keith holds him from behind, even though he's not fond of the sticky way their skin clings together from the sweat. "This is probably the third time I've worn it while dancing, but you two never came in and saw me wearing it."

Shiro blushes at the thought, and Keith teases him by running his fingers along one of his reddening ears. "I _wish_ we'd caught you sooner. You look incredible."

Keith hums his agreement. "Next time we should do it in the studio."

It's Hunk's turn to turn red as he contemplates the idea. It doesn't sound like a bad time, especially if they make use of Hunk's flexibility and bend him in half so they can fuck him against the wall. "When's next time?"

"Five minutes, if you keep wiggling against me like that." Keith murmurs in his ear, and it comes out so easily that Shiro begins to laugh despite the sauciness of his words.

He catches eyes with Keith above Hunk's head, and the two nod almost imperceptibly. "I'll run and get more lube while you keep him warmed up?"

"On it."

Hunk finds himself straddled at the waist by one very eager Keith as Shiro rolls off of the bed to find something quick to slip into and run to the store.

"Wait— guys I really have to practice." He whines, even as Keith leans down to kiss him so hard that his toes curl.

He makes a valiant effort to resist their advances, really. Really!

That doesn't stop them from making him cum three more times that night, though.

**Author's Note:**

> i dont know why i made this a ballet au. i love it tho


End file.
